Remember Me
by Eighth Row Pawn
Summary: Many thousand years after the fact, on the anniversary of Maglor's disappearance, Elrond gets a shocking surprise.


It wasn't often that Elrond found himself wallowing in self-pity. Self-pity was usually something that he had no patience for, either in himself or others. But today seemed different and sorrowful thoughts plagued his mind and kept him from being able to think clearly.

His thoughts were heavy with the past this day. He doubted that many, if any, ever spared a thought for the lost Maglor. Ah, Maglor. He had too beautiful a soul for such dark deeds and when he had been lost Elrond thought the grief would nearly kill him.

Elrond had searched long and hard for him. Spent weeks calling out his name in vain, screaming at the fates for stealing away his foster father, the elf he had come to love as family. But to no avail. Maglor was lost to him forever and every year on this day his heart grieved.

He heard a knock on the door and it dragged him from his weary darkness. He was in no mood for company, especially when he was hiding away in his own bedchambers, but he slowly untangled himself from his blankets and groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had not even brushed it today. This was unacceptable!

"Who is it?" he called out inquisitively, trying to make his voice sound braver than he was feeling on this particular morning. He instantly recognized the voice when the mystery visitor spoke.

"It's Erestor, my lord. I brought you some breakfast."

Sighing, Elrond pulled himself to his feet and put on his robe as he tried to make himself look at least semi-presentable. Opening the door, he looked out at his dark haired advisory. The only other elf besides Glorfindel that he trusted to advise him. Erestor had come to him a few thousand years prior, seeming alone and without a proper home. Elrond had taken him in and sheltered him, and eventually gained a trust so great that Elrond had assigned Erestor his advisor. He had not originated from Rivendell and though he had never spoken much about his past Elrond had found himself trusting the elf.

"You did not have to, Erestor." The other seemed to dismiss the words with a mild shrug as he boldly entered the room with a tray that held some of Elrond's favorite snacks. How did Erestor always seem to know just what Elrond needed to ease his troubled heart? Setting it down on a table, Erestor then moved to throw back the curtains.

"Come now, Elrond. It is not decent for an elf-lord to be sulking in the shadows," he chided softly, glancing back at Elrond with a light smile. Elrond shifted slightly, raising a brow inquisitively.

"Who said I was sulking?" he asked and Erestor chuckled. Normally it was a welcome sound from the usually quiet elf, but on this day it reminded him too much of Maglor's musical laughter to produce a smile.

"I know you better than you think. That is your sulking face and there is no denying it," Erestor said firmly with a smirk. Elrond tried to hide the annoyance brought on as he turned to study the food. There was a flask of wine and various fruits, plus a couple pastries that Elrond was fond of. And again memories of his foster father caused unshed tears to sting his eyes. Maglor had often made these particular treats for him and Elrond could still fondly remember trying to learn to make them and he and his brother would end up covered in more of the dough than had gone into the little cakes.

"Elrond?"

The voice startled him and he realized that Erestor had been speaking and Elrond was tuning him out. Feeling a little guilty, he looked up and forced an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I am a little distracted this morning," But the usually stern face of Erestor offered an almost understanding smile.

"I merely stated that your sons arrived home this morning and are out at the shooting range should you wish to see them," He repeated himself and Elrond gave a nod to indicate he understood.

"Thank you, Erestor. That will be all," he replied, trying to dismiss Erestor as politely as possible. Taking his cue, the elf bowed and exited and Elrond sat down to eat. He didn't feel particularly hungry, but he knew he needed to eat something.

A couple of hours later found Elrond making his way to the shooting range where he spotted his sons showing off for Arwen who was sitting happily under the shade of a nearby tree with Erestor. Putting on a brave face as he approached, he embraced his daughter who jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. She was always thrilled when her brothers returned home safely.

"Ada, I want to learn to shoot," she said excitedly, and Elrond raised a brow at her curious desire.

"Shoot?" he asked curiously. "Why would you want to learn that when there are so many more things you could learn?" he continued, and Arwen shrugged. Chuckling, Elrond copied the little shrug. "I suppose if it pleases you then you may." he consented, and his daughter grinned excitedly.

Within minutes Arwen was out on the range with a bow and a quiver of arrows attempting to fire them successfully at the target. She didn't have as much practice as her brothers and was having difficulty holding the bow right. But she was determined and a quick learner and Elrond couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

"Like this, Ada?" she asked and Elrond winced slightly and shook his head as he saw she wasn't quite holding the bow right. Then Erestor's voice piped up and startled Elrond out of his thoughts.

"Not quite, little one," he said and stepped up behind the young elf as he reached around readjusted her grip. "Here, child, let me show you."

"You know how to shoot, Erestor?" Elrond chuckled lightly as he decided to pick fun at the scholar. Erestor didn't miss a beat as he chuckled back.

"I know a lot more than you think, little one," he said and then faltered slightly as he realized what he had said. "M-my lord. My apologies." he quickly said and though Elrond was startled he shrugged it off.

Perhaps it was the lack of sleep the night before that made his memories seem to pull through so clearly, but suddenly he was feeling a bit overwealmed. Rising from where he had been sitting comfortably under the tree he smiled to his children and Erestor and excused himself. He was feeling tired and felt that a small nap would do him good.

Making his way slowly back to his bedchambers, he closed the door and latched it before tugging off his extra layers and pulling back the blankets as he collapsed into the bed and buried his face into the pillow. Letting out a weary sigh, he curled up and pulled the blankets over himself and closed his eyes.

When the dreams came he was young again. The equivalent of an eight or nine year old as he giggled and clapped his hands, listening to Maglor finish singing a beautiful song. Elrond was sure he had the most beautiful voice in all the world and he wished that he could sing like him.

Jumping up to his feet from where he had been sitting cross legged, he climbed up onto Maglor's lap and gently strummed his fingers along Maglor's silver harp.

"Teach me how to play, Ada! Please?" he pleaded, using the loving term to a parent that Elrond had started to adopt for the foster father, and Maglor chuckled as he wrapped his arms lovingly around the elfling. Nodding quietly, he carefully situated the young Elrond in his lap and set up the harp within easy reach for his shorter arms.

"Be gentle, Elrond. You do not want to break the strings like last time," he warned softly, and Elrond wrinkled his nose and grinned sheepishly as he settled happily in Maglor's lap and tried to hold the harp that was nearly as big as he was and strummed his fingers along it carefully, producing a less than tuneful sound.

"Like this, Ada?" he asked with childlike joy and innocence, and Maglor winced slightly as the pained music reached his ears.

"Not quite, little one," he replied, reaching his arms around to carefully take Elrond's and helped him to produce a better melody. "Here, child, let me show you." he added as he patiently helped Elrond produce a simple tune from a lullaby. Elrond couldn't be happier as he listened to the soft music and enjoyed the sound of Maglor's voice when he sang. It was a happy dream, but in the back of his mind something bothered him.

Coming awake, Elrond rubbed his face and groaned. What was it? A thought in the back of his mind, a word on the tip of his tongue. Something just beyond his reach that he could not grasp. Throwing back the blankets again, he rose to his feet and moved to the water basin, splashing cool water on his face as he stood there waking himself back up. What was it?

Not quite, little one. Here, child, let me show you.

I know a lot more than you think, little one.

Elrond gave an audible gasp as he suddenly felt as if he had been slapped in the face. It couldn't be. It was impossible! But of course it was, how could he have been so blind?!

Ignoring his robe as he raced out of his bedchambers in his simple clothes, he raced down the hall in a rather unlordly manner. Erestor, he had to find Erestor. He made haste to the shooting range only to find Arwen sitting under the tree again as she watched Elladan and Elrohir in the middle of a shooting contest. Grinning over at her father, her smile faded when she saw his almost panicked look.

"Ada, what's wrong?" she asked, rising quickly to her feet and attracting the attention of his sons as well. Sounding a bit out of breath, Elrond glanced around.

"Erestor... where is he?" he asked, and Arwen shrugged.

"He went off to the library to lose himself in his books again, as usual." she responded and the twins nodded to confirm her story. Elrond nodded and turned to make his way to the library.

"Ada!" he could hear his children call after him, but his mind was set on one thing and nothing could deter him. He was nearly running as he reached the library and his hair was falling into his hot face as he tore open the door to the library and propelled himself inside, nearly colliding with Erestor as he did so.

Startled, Erestor took a step back and looked over the out of breath Elrond with shock and concern.

"Elrond! What on earth are you doing running about like something elfling?" he scolded lightly, but his voice faltered and softened slightly when he saw a look almost like grief and shock cross the elf-lord's features. Elrond stumbled forward and took Erestor's face in his hands, staring into his face, his eyes. His tongue seemed capable of saying only one word in explanation.

"Maglor..."

The look of surprise turned to one of suspicion and almost fear as the name was spoken and Erestor swallowed.

"W-what?" he asked, but Elrond shook his head. Tears sprouted from his eyes and he clenched the front of Erestor's tunic in near desperation.

"All this time... all these years, how could I be so blind? You were right there, always right there..." he said, his voice cracking from the sheer emotion that threatened to topple the usually composed elf. Erestor sighed and tears threatened to spill from his own eyes as he hesitently reached his arms out to support Elrond. "Tell me. Please, just... tell me." Elrond pleaded, looking up at Erestor desperately.

His shoulders slumped slightly as Erestor bowed his head, a tear sliding down one pale cheek and Elrond gently reached up to wipe it away.

"Yes, I am Maglor..." the comfirmation seeme more than the elf-lord could handle and his legs gave out from under him. Gasping in surprise, Maglor wrapped his arms around Elrond and knelt to the ground with him as he held him close. Elrond wrapped his arms around Maglor's waist and buried his face against his chest as he was unable to contain his tears any longer. Holding him tight, Maglor rocked Elrond gently as he had when the elf-lord was a child.

"I'm so sorry, Elrond. I never wanted to cause you pain." he said, his own voice cracking as he spoke. He had spent what felt like forever wandering the shores, lost and alone, singing his pain to the empty skies. Lost in his own grief he had abandoned the elves that he had raised as his own, only thinking of himself.

He wasn't sure what had brought him out of his grief, but eventually he had come to his senses and sought out Elrond. But things had changed, oh how they had changed. Elros, Elrond's twin brother, had chosen the life of a mortal in Maglor's absence, and the ancient elf had been too late to see him one last time. After learning of his death, he looked for news of Elrond and discovered that the young elf had founded Imladris, a peaceful and beautiful city. Desiring to see Elrond again, Maglor had chosen himself and new name and came to Rivendell seeking refuge. It hadn't been easy to keep up at first, and he had been sure he would break down when he first saw Elrond. But it had not been so.

Elrond had grown into a strong and wonderful elf. Patience, kindness, love... all of that had factored into the way he ran his city and Maglor had felt such pride as only a father could and he strived to watch over Elrond from the shadows. He had gained his foster son's trust and Elrond had made him an advisor to him. And from this standpoint he had watched Elrond grow and love, marry and have children. He helped teach the twins and Arwen when she had been born, and he helped to console them when their mother had been stolen away and then left for the Grey Havens.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why would you keep yourself secret from me? Why?" Elrond begged for an answer, his tear filled eyes rising to meet Maglor's again, as if to confirm his existance. Suddenly anger clouded his face, and he pulled away from Maglor as he rose to his feet. "I searched for you! I hunted for days... weeks!" Elrond voice was filled with anger and hurt.

Rising to his feet, Maglor wrung his hands helplessly and bore the bitter tone and words. He deserved nothing less for abandoning Elrond so, when the elf had already lost so much. Tears streamed down his face to match Elrond's as he met the grey eyes of the other.

"I... I would do anything to go back and change what I did. I would change everything in the blink of an eye!" he said, trembling as he stood before Elrond, bowing his head in grief.

Elrond felt lost, betrayed, but at the same time overjoyed. Maglor was here, he was alive! How could he stay angry when the one elf he had always longed to see one more time was standing here before him down. Jerking his body foward, he wrapped his arms around Maglor's neck and hugged his close, his voice trembling as his spoke.

"I forgive you."

Maglor gave a light gasp as he heard the words and could scarcely believe them. Elrond forgave him? After all he had done, all the horrible, unforgivable deeds. He had killed Elrond's kin, surely would have killed his parents if given the chance. He had stolen the elflings away from home, held him prisoner from their family and then abandoned them as if they meant nothing. How could Elrond forgive all that?

"Don't leave me again... please, I beg of you." Elrond whispered, and Maglor wrapped his arms around the younger elf with tender loving care. Never. How could he ever disappear again. He could not put Elrond through that ever again.

"I won't, I promise." he whispered back, and Elrond sighed in relief as he relaxed into Maglor's embrace, and Maglor felt his heart grow a bit lighter. If there was ever an elf he felt could redeem him, ever an elf whose forgiveness mattered to the ancient one, then it was Elrond. And Elrond had.

Maglor was forgiven.


End file.
